


In Exile

by SkywingMage



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, King Ezran (The Dragon Prince), POV Callum (The Dragon Prince), POV Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Post-Book: Through the Moon (The Dragon Prince), Rayllum (The Dragon Prince) - Freeform, Tired Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywingMage/pseuds/SkywingMage
Summary: Rayla has been alone for three years in Xadia, while Callum deals with the constant memories of her and is hunted by guilt and nightmares - until he decides to go after her.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Half Moon Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the ending of Through The Moon and it takes place 3 years later.
> 
> I’ll be exploring more characters, not just Callum and Rayla. How they are and what they’ve been doing for the last three years. I’m really excited about it.  
> As it’s post-Through The Moon, IT IS NOT SPOILER FREE. 
> 
> Also the title is from “Exile” by my favorite artist : Taylor Swift, I think the song fits post-Through The Moon Rayllum perfectly.  
> And if you read this, thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla deals with her decision to go after Viren.

Rayla has been on the run for a while.

Tired, she could barely sleep. Not with them out there, somewhere.

She has encountered Viren and Claudia just once since she returned to Xadia. And they weren’t alone.

Rayla never thought she would see a Startouched elf in person, since they were incredibly rare and no one has seen one in centuries. He was magnificent, but she felt the air around get thinner and she felt fear. Aaravos. She would never forget that name, that face.

She was in no shape to fight all three of them and their magic all by herself. So she ran away before they could see her. But she kept tracking their path. Wherever they go, she would follow. But she knew it was a risk. Everything was. They could have noticed her already and instead of fighting, they were leading her to a trap. Or they would notice her sometime very soon. She cursed herself for doing so, but what other choice did she has ?

After five days following them as stealthy as she could be, Rayla lost their track. They’ve definitely seen her or felt one’s presence nearby. She cursed herself again and again for keep failing everyone. And herself.

Rayla sat down under a tree to recharge. She opened her bag and took her moonberry juice, bread and fruits she stole from the Silvergrove. They have unghosted her after the battle and Ethari explained to the other elves and the Council what really occurred in Katolis, according to the message she receive from him when she still was at the Storm Spire. She hasn’t dared to be visible to any of the other elves, including Ethari. She couldn’t bare to see him and have to explain why she wasn’t staying. So she remained in the shadows and stole all foods and drinks she could.

Sometimes she found something in the woods or she stole from someone else. It was difficult to bump into someone in Xadia, since most elves stood close to their homes, but sometimes she found someone when she was getting closer enough of their home’s border.

Rayla even considered going to Lux Aurea and asking assistance from Janai. She didn’t exclude the thought, though, but it was at the bottom of her list. She also didn’t want to explain things to Janai.

When she finished eating, Rayla stared at the moon above and remembered all those times years ago, when she entered a journey with two human princes and a glow toad to save the egg of the Dragon Prince. The journey in which she found herself walking with them for weeks under the light of the many fases of the moon. She missed her boys dearly.

 _“How are they ? Ezran must be so big now. How was he dealing with his King’s duties? Callum was certainly advising him. Callum… How was Callum ? Did he took his place as High Mage ? Did he mastered another Arcanum ? Did he…Does he misses me ?”_ She thought.

Callum, Callum, Callum… her mind and heart were crowded with memories of him. How she missed him. Everyday for three years, and it didn’t get any easier.

She remembered everyday the last night she spent with him before she left while he was still asleep. Her heart was shattered. That was the hardest decision she had ever made.

Rayla held her body as the first tears started to fall and a sob escaped from her lips.  
  
\- I love you, Callum, so much. – she looked at the silver moon again and whispered : - I’m so, so sorry.


	2. Awaken Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum is hunted by dreams, guilt and his own emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter 2 ! I had so much fun (and heartbreak) writing it and creating a dialogue between my boys. I hope you enjoy it.  
> Also, I have NO idea of how many chapters this fic will have or to where the story will head to 😁
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr : @skywing-mage

Callum woke up from a turbulent dream.

He rubbed his face with his hands and got out of bed.

He drank from the water he was leaving in a jar on a small table nearby, exactly for situations like this, and went for the washroom - opened the tap of the sink and washed his face four times before he returned to the main room.

Callum looked outside the window, the sun hasn’t risen yet. He frowned his brows and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It marked two in the morning.

\- Damn it – he said and rubbed his face again.

He was so tired and the dream didn’t help. It was so real. He dreamed of Claudia and Viren and they were with someone he didn’t know when Rayla showed up and tried to fight them but lost. He shivered at that thought.

Rayla. How many times he dreamed of her since the day he woke up at the Moon Nexus and found she was no longer there. Just a letter. The goddamned letter that still hunted him, but that he kept in a drawer because it was the last physical thing he still had from her. He tried to ignored it, to forget it existed, but, casually, he found himself rereading it over and over again. Like, somehow, she would materialize right in front of him.

Callum took his sketchbook and flipped through the pages till the one he wanted. The first drawing he has done of Rayla. Her hair loosed, flying because of an invisible wind as she ran with her butterfly blades. Callum ran his fingers along the lines affectionately.

He wanted to go after her. He had tried to, but where to look ? By the time he woke up on the morning of his 15th birthday, Rayla was already long gone. He wanted to run after her, though. Soren stoped him. He claimed that running off blindly the way he was, wasn’t going to do anybody any good, especially to Callum himself. That he had to think straight and cool off his head. Ezran, Lujanne and Allen agreed with him. He remembered Soren’s arms holding him like chains, so he wouldn’t run off down the Caldera.

Callum didn’t say a word to any of them for the rest of the day – only said goodbye to Lujanne and Allen and thank them for the hospitality, but nothing else. He also rejected the birthday party they prepared for him as a surprise. His birthday was already ruined. He was wrecked, his heart was shattered and his mind clouded. He didn’t cared for the party or any celebration.

And when he arrived in Katolis with Soren and Ezran, he still said nothing. Just went upstairs and locked himself up in his room. Ezran and Soren came every few hours to bring him food and refreshments and to check on him. But he didn’t want to see anyone. He appreciated what they were doing, of course, and he loved them for that, but he was in no shape to see or talk with anyone. He was still processing what had happened.

He didn’t and couldn’t hate her. He was mad at her, that’s for sure. She lied and than left. He was mad and sad and broken. However, he understood why she did it. It took him a few days after they arrived in Katolis to understand it. She went alone to protect him. But that didn’t diminished the pain and emptiness whenever he looked around and remembered she wasn’t there to laugh and talk to him.

Something he learned from the love his mother and his stepdad shared was that love’s full of joyful moments, partnership and disagreements, but he never thought it could be so painful.

He didn’t left his room for a week. Suddenly, in a hot summer morning he decided to go outside to swim in some of the rivers at the forest close to the castle. When he showed up for the breakfast that morning, Ezran and Soren gave him a little smile and Callum started to cry. Both of them put their arms around him to comfort all that sorrow he was holding back for days.

And in the morning of Rayla’s birthday, by the end of July, he sat down under a tree and drew her. He also took the letter and began to write an answer to it, an answer that would probably never be delivered or read.

He went to Xadia, though, a few weeks later. Ignoring the words in the letter, he convinced Soren and Ezran to at least try to look for her. They searched for a month or so, with Corvus’ help - who couldn’t find a trace of her, since they had no clue where to look at first - and Amaya’s acknowledgment - who didn’t agreed with that -, but they were too exhausted and they had business to attend in Katolis. Ezran had business to attend. Callum went back with them, because they wouldn’t let him continue on his own for gods know how long.

Three years later that pain and love still ached in his heart. Staring at the moon outside his window he wondered about her. If she was safe, where she was in Xadia, how she was.

He took the letter and held it without reading it, he had memorized every word by now, the trace of her handwriting.

His eyes were burning and he felt silent tears fall down through his cheeks. He cried silently and didn’t go back to sleep for the next few hours.

\- Callum ? – someone was knocking at the door.

Callum was feeling like he had a hangover, but it was just another bad night of sleep. He wasn’t in his bed, but on the chair by his desk. He must have fallen asleep but he was so immersive in his own thoughts he didn’t even noticed.

The knock on the door kept going, he had no idea who it was.

\- Just a second – he responded, his voice was rough, as he returned the letter to the drawer and closed his sketchbook.

He took a look in the mirror. His hair was more messy than usual, he had bags under his eyes and his night clothes were all rumpled.

\- Callum, it’s just me – he recognized Ezran’s voice now. Then he heard a low groan – and Bait – he added – open up !

Ezran knocked the door even harder, so Callum decided there was no point in making him wait more.

When he opened the door, Ezran only said :  
  
\- Wow. You look a mess.

\- Good morning to you too.

Ezran entered the room with Bait on his shoes. Callum closed the door and glanced back to his little brother. Not so little anymore now that Ezran grew a lot in the last few years.

\- Bad dreams again ? – he asked looking from the tangled sheets on the bed to Callum

\- Yeah. You could say that.

\- You missed breakfast, but I asked the cook to prepare you something. One of the auxiliaries will bring it here.

\- Thank you, Ez - Callum manage to smile at his brother

\- In the mean time - he sat on the edge of Callum’s bad and tapped a spot next to him - What troubles your mind ?

\- Rayla - his voice broke at the sound of her name

\- I thought so - Ezran stared him in the eyes - Want to talk about it ?

\- It was more a nightmare than a dream. First I only saw Claudia and Viren, than a third person appeared, but no one I recognized, and they were hiding amongst the shadows. I couldn’t see their faces. Finally, Rayla showed up. - he sighed - She tried to fight them but they were too strong. All three of them, the third figure also used magic. She lost and I woke up.

\- Do you think it was real ? That it really happened ?

\- I don’t know, Ez. - Callum rubbed his forehead - I just feel like I should be out there, looking for her.

\- Callum - Ezran laid a hand on his shoulder - you know why we couldn’t let you go by yourself. Rayla could be anywhere.

\- She’s in Xadia, Ezran ! - Callum stood up to face his brother - Alone in Xadia, searching for Viren ! And as far as we know, she could be in danger !

\- Callum, listen to me. - Ezran held his arms. He was so tall now, he reached the height of Callum’s shoulders - Rayla is smart, if she senses the situation is dangerous…

\- She would still jump into it anyway.

They stood in silence for a long minute before Callum spoke again.

\- Rayla is smart and strong, but she’s also stubborn. And her stubbornness often puts her in danger. She has this terrible attitude of sacrificing herself. She thinks she has to do everything alone ! - Callum was shouting now - The deal was for the both of us to go after Viren ! She lied to me ! She left me in the middle of the night and just let a letter ! Like it would erase what we had and everything we’ve been through !

Callum was shaking, his face was red and his eyes full of tears. Ezran just stood there looking at him with sadness and affection in his eyes. Bait groaned sadly and his color turned blue.

\- Well, you have your own stubbornness too. - Ezran smiled weakly at him. The playful tone leaving his voice - That’s why we couldn’t let you in Xadia to go after her. You are angry and deeply hurt, it’s understandable, but don’t let it get the best of you, Callum. - Callum looked back at Ezran - You love Rayla. She wanted to protect you. It’s what she does, she protects people.

\- By putting her own life on the line.

\- She needs to figure things out, about herself and about her family. She needs healing, and so do you.

\- What do you mean ?

\- There’s a lot in your head too, Callum. Take this time to yourself.

\- It has been three years, Ez. I had enough of “time to myself” already. I’m going after her.

\- What ? Are you insane ?

\- No, I’m not. I’m going after her, but this time I’ll go alone. - he began to walk around his room searching for his bag.

\- You don’t know where she is, Callum ! - Ezran raised his voice - Xadia is a huge land ! She could be anywhere !

\- Then I’ll search for her everywhere. Even if I spend years traveling across Xadia. I’ll go to the Dragon Queen if I have to, but I will find her !

Ezran looked at him with a controlled stillness but when he spoke his voice was rough and firm. He was no longer Ezran, his little brother. No. He was Ezran, his king.

\- What does the letter say, Callum ? - when Callum said nothing he repeated: - What does the letter say ? I respected your desire not to want to share the information in the letter, but enough of this. Let me help you.

At that moment they heard a knock on the door. Callum greeted the auxiliary cook and thanked him for bringing the meal. He rest the silver tray on a table and didn’t turned to look at Ezran as he said :

\- My desk. First drawer on the right.

He listened to Ezran’s steps and the sound of the drawer being opened. He waited.

\- She didn’t want you to go after her. None of us.

\- Yes. - Callum served himself tea.

\- She said she would come back.

\- Yeah. - he bit a slice of bread with jam. - Probably.

\- Callum…

\- I have to do this, Ez.

Ezran sighed and came closer to him.

\- I see there’s no way of stoping you anymore. Nor changing your mind. Are you sure about this ?

\- I am.

\- I’m coming with you then.

\- No. I’ll go alone and, besides, you have work to do.

\- So do you! - Ezran said indignantly

\- Well, I don’t have a kingdom to rule - Callum opened his arms, gesturing to the whole castle, and started to pick up some clothes

\- Opeli is gonna come for your head.

\- I’ll be on the road by the time she finds out.

\- And she’ll come for my head next.

\- No, she won’t.

\- Yes, she will. I am the one letting you do this insanity. She’s worried about you, Callum.

\- I’m so tired of everyone feeling pity of me.

\- It is not pity, Callum. It’s caring. We care about you.

As like he was waiting for his cue, Soren stormed himself into the room.

\- Hey, guys ! - he screamed

\- Don’t you know how to knock ? - Callum questioned

\- Don’t you know how to lock a door ? - Soren replied. He looked at Callum from head to toe and to his bed, then added : - Had a fight with your bed ?

\- Just a bad dream.

\- Again ? It’s the third time this week.

\- Yeah, it’s getting old.

\- He is going after Rayla. - Ezran cut off

\- Do not start with this again, Callum. - Soren pointed a finger to Callum

\- Well, I am starting with this again and guess what. - Callum turned to Soren waiting - Say what.

\- What ? - Soren rolled his eyes

\- I’m not listening to any of you anymore. I’m 18 now, you can’t forbid me to go.

Soren glanced to Ezran, who nodded. Soren rolled his eyes again in defeat.

\- Fine. But when Opeli asks, I’m not covering for you. Otherwise, she’ll come for my head!

\- Told you - Ezran looked back at Callum

\- She’ll come for all three of us, then. - Bait groaned - Four of us. Why would you want to be included in this, Bait ? Anyway, you are my accomplices.

\- What do we have to do ? - Soren asked, petting Bait on the head.

\- Help me leave the castle without anyone seeing. Just enough for me to get to the courtyard and conjure my Mage Wings.

\- The dungeons are the best option. - Ezran said

\- And try not to stumble over anything on the way. If so, our cover is blowed.

Callum rolled his eyes. It was true he wasn’t the most coordinated person in the world, but it wasn’t like he tripped over everything all the time.

\- I think you should, at least, take Corvus with you. - Said Ezran

\- No, Ez. I am going alone. - Ezran opened his mouth to say something more, but Callum interrupted - I have to do this alone.

\- Are you going to tell Amaya ? - Soren asked

\- She doesn’t have to know. She’s at the Fort at the Border anyway - Callum said

\- No, she’s not.

\- What ?

\- She just arrived at the castle - Soren said - That’s why I’m here, she asked for both of you.

\- Great ! That’s just perfect - Callum sat on a chair and buries his face in his hands - Now we have to trick her too. And that is basically impossible.

\- Don’t forget Gren - Ezran added - But, Callum, I think you should talk to her.

\- No, Ez. Aunt Amaya will try to stop me if I tell her or, at least, insist in coming along. We stick to the plan, using the dungeons and avoiding the guards. And we will do it tonight.

\- Tonight ?! - Ezran yelled

\- Yeah, what’s wrong ?

\- Nothing, it’s just… I just hoped it would be a few days from now.

\- I can’t, Ezran. I must go back to Xadia as soon as possible. - Callum’s voice tone dropped to a whisper - And I’m already late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Dragon Prince work : Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676712


	3. Birds Fly In Different Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran discuss old threats.  
> Callum prepares for his departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys ! Thank you so much for reading and giving me kudos ! You have no idea how it makes me happy !  
> You’ll find some references/quotes from “The Final Battle” episode in this chapter
> 
> The chapter’s title is from the song “Birds” by my favorite band : Imagine Dragons. Though the song is in my Rayllum playlist, I think it suits Ezran’ and Callum’s storyline, the course of their paths in the show.  
> Enjoy !  
> Find me on tumblr: @lucie-blackdale

Once Callum has finished his bath and change of clothes, he met with Ezran and Soren at the Throne Room to see his aunt.

When he got there, Amaya walked to him with quick feet and held him too strong. She held his face between her hands and took a good look on him. She didn’t have to sign the question, Callum could read it in her eyes.

\- I’m fine, aunt Amaya. - she raised an eyebrow in disbelief - I had some bad dreams this week, but I’m going to be fine. I promise.

She smiled lightly at him before hugging Callum again, softly this time.

“I’m worried about you” she signed

“You don’t have to be” Callum signed back. “I can take care of myself”

Amaya smiled at her oldest nephew and turned to face Ezran, who was seated on the Throne.

Callum thought with himself more than once on how Ezran looked like their father; tall and wearing the crown and the colors of Katolis. Callum smiled and imagine how Harrow would be proud of Ezran if he was there, though he knew his stepfather was watching over both of them alongside their mother.

Reality hit Callum when Gren began to translate Amaya’s words.

\- I came as soon as I receive your letter, Your Majesty.

\- Thank you, aunt Ama… - Ezran cleaned his throat - I mean, General Amaya. We must discuss strategies, so when Queen Aanya arrives we can come up with a plan.

\- A plan to what ? - Callum asked

\- I received a letter from Queen Aanya a few days ago. - Ezran explained - The threats from Neolandia, Evenere and Del Bar haven’t settled down. And King Ahling alone is almost raging an war against Duren and Katolis.

\- For what happened at the Storm Spire ? - Callum said - I thought we had explained what happened.

\- Yes, but you can imagine how King Ahling must have reacted once he knew his oldest son, first in line to the throne, has been turned in to a monster and killed. He’s still angry, Callum, at both Katolis and Duren.

\- But that was Viren’s doing ! He acted behind the crow’s back ! You have nothing to do with it, Ezran ! - Callum was almost yelling, he was indignant. He never thought of King Ahling as a bloodthirsty man.

\- I know, but he doesn’t see it like that. For him, Katolis is to blame, since to what had happened to his kingdom before, to Del Bar, to Evenere and to Duren.

\- What you mean ?

\- There were attacks in the other four Human Kingdoms. - it was Soren who answered - King Ahling was gravely injured and King Florian and Queen Fareeda were killed. I discovered Viren was also responsible for that.

\- Right, right. I forgot. Ezran filled me in after the battle. But why would he do that ?

\- He summoned an assembly of the Pentarchy to deal with the Xadian threat in the Human Kingdoms, they kings and queens didn’t support Viren. So he used the ashes of the Moonshadow assassins that broke into the castle the night when… - Soren stared at Callum - you know when, to perform attacks at the other kingdoms.

\- So they would agree with his plans. - Callum finished. He felt a tight in his throat - The Moonshadow elves… Did Rayla know what happened to them.

\- She knows.

\- Ezran, what can I do to help ?

\- Honestly, there’s not much we can do about it right now. Queen Aanya will arrive next week and in the meantime, I’ll have to study more of diplomatic matters and build an strategy with General Amaya and Commander Gren in case we can’t make ourselves heard.

\- I hope it doesn’t have to get to that.

\- Me too, Callum. Me too.

Later that night, Callum was in the library with a pile of books by his side on the floor. Flipping through pages and more pages of battle tactics and diplomacy to help Ezran somehow. Though political issues have never been his strong, he tried his best and was always studying about it. As Ezran’s closest adviser, Callum made sure to know a bit about everything, so he could assist his brother - and king - in the best way possible.

\- Knew I would find you here.

Callum looked up and met Ezran’s gazes. His brother was smiling at him then nod to the pile of books.

\- What are you searching ?

\- A way to help you.

\- Shouldn’t you be packing ?

\- I can’t.

\- Callum.

\- I’m not going, Ezran - Callum looked into his brother’s eyes - I just can’t.

\- What ? Why not ?

\- I can’t leave you with this problem ! I have to help you !

\- I have other people who can help me, Callum.

\- Ezran - he began, remembering the letter Harrow had left him - Dad said I was to become your closest adviser, once you were king. It’s my job. That’s what I’m doing.

Callum started to read again, then Ezran took the book from him.

\- Ezran !

\- Shut up and listen to me. - he took a deep breath - Stop with this. Alright ? I’m aware of what dad said, you told me that at least a thousand times ! But you are so much more than an adviser. You are my brother above all and you are a mage. You’re the High Mage of Katolis and you’re barely doing magic.

Callum was surprise by Ezran’s tone and by where that lecture was heading to. Callum blushed and lowered his eyes to the ground, embarrassed.

Ezran went on :

\- I can tell you’re not happy, Callum. You loved doing magic as much as you love drawing. - Ezran sat down next to him - You feel like you are attached to this place. Physically, you’re here. But your heart is in Xadia. And I want you to be happy, Callum. You don’t have to worry about me. Live your life, go to Xadia, find Rayla, learn more primal magic and, when you’re ready, Katolis will be here. I will be here awaiting for you and, hopefully, with Rayla. Your position in the counsel will remain yours. Don’t stay here just because of me.

\- I want to help you, Ez. - Callum’s voice was rough - I have to.

\- You can help me going to Xadia.

\- Ez…

\- Just hear me out - Ezran took a letter from inside his pocket and handed it over to Callum - I need you to go to Lux Aurea and deliver this to Janai.

Callum sighed and took the letter, nodding.

\- I can do that

\- Go find her - Ezran tapped Callum’s knee and stood up - And when you do, tell her I miss her and that she’ll always have a place here.

\- I’ll make sure she knows it. - Callum managed to smile at his brother

\- Now go to your room.

\- Ugh, you’re sounding like dad - Ezran laughed

\- And pack your things ! - Ezran yelled when Callum was leaving the library - I will meet you in a few !

Callum packed just a coat, his old scarf, his sketchbook and some food he took from the kitchen. Since he would fly most of the way, he had to carry the lesser of things.

Ezran did as he promised and met him outside his room with Bait.

\- Where’s Soren ?

\- Waiting for us at the sneak out point.

\- Sneak out point ?

\- The secret passage - he whispered

\- That’s a stupid secret code name. It’s too obvious.

\- Soren came up with it.

\- No doubt.

\- And you came up with this stupid plan in the first place. Sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet with your girlfriend.

\- Well, I have to find her first.

\- And I’m sure you will.

\- So, where is this “sneak out” point ?

\- At the east side. We’re going to take the passage Soren and I took when he freed me from the dungeons.

\- To the dungeons then.

They met with lots of guards on their way of course. Securing doors or walking up and down the halls. Some glanced at them suspiciously, others didn’t even bother. Sure, Ezran was the king, they were his guards, they wouldn’t and couldn’t dare to question and interrogate their king just because he, his glow toad and the prince were walking through the halls so late at night. Even though the prince in question was carrying a backpack.

Once in the dungeons, Callum and Ezran waited for the guard shift to end and sneaked up to the hall of cells before the other guard took the place.

\- Finally! - Soren stepped out of the corner of the hall. His voice echoing through the walls. - Where the hell have you two been ?

\- There were a lot of guards, we had to take some detours - Ezran whispered back - and wait for the next guard shift.

\- Right. - Soren fixed his glance in Callum. - Ready ?

\- Yeah, I’m ready.

Soren led them through a hall by the left and stopped in front of a wall.

He pressed his hand in some of the rocks in the wall and the four of them waited as the wall divided itself in two, revealing a passageway.

Bait lighted up the long hall they walked through.

\- You’re going to fly all the way to Xadia ?! - Soren exclaimed after Callum explained to him that “yes, he would fly all the way to Xadia” five times already. - Won’t you get tired ?

\- Of course I will, that’s why I am going to make a few stops. It will be faster than by foot or riding a horse, anyway.

\- Why ?

\- Well, it takes basically a month to get to Xadia by walking. And I’m not sure if you are aware of it, but I’m not very good in horse riding, besides the horse would get too tired as well. The best option is by flying.

\- Why not take Phoe-Phoe ?

\- I won’t risk her life. You remember what happened when she flew Ezran to the Spire.

\- I do remember. And she is magical creature, Callum. You may yourself be filled with magic, but you’re only human.

\- I appreciate the concern, Soren, but I can do this.  
  
\- For the sake of us all, and Rayla’s, I really hope you do.

Finally they reached for another corridor, though this one was a dead end. The moonlight lighted that one single spot. Again, Soren took the lead and pushed a combination of rocks in the wall and a short staircase appeared. Ezran, with Bait on his left shoulder, and Callum followed Soren as he reached to the last step.

\- Okay - he put his hands together in front of his body and crouched down - C’mon.

\- Uh, what are doing ? - Callum asked

\- What do you think ? I’m pushing you up. The stair is not long enough to reach the surface. C’mon.

Callum sighed, but placed a foot in Soren’s hands and grab the edge of the well. Seconds later, Ezran and Bait joined him, Soren - who had to jump to grab the edge of the well and was pulled out by Callum and Ezran - right behind them.

Callum dropped his bag on the grass and breathed in the fresh night air. He turned to look at Ezran, Soren and Bait.

\- That’s it. - he said - Thanks for the help.

\- Careful, Callum - Ezran began - Remember who still out there.

\- I know, Ez, I’ll be careful. - Callum pulled his brother into a tight hug. Gods know how long it would take for him to hold his brother again. - I love you.

\- I love you too, Callum. - Ezran stared at him - I’ll miss you.

\- I’m going to miss you too, Ez - Bait groaned and Callum petted his head - and you, Bait. I’ll try to send you a message, Ez. Somehow. And I will come back as soon as I can.

\- Not without Rayla, I hope.

\- Only if she wants to come. - Callum glanced at Soren, his eyes filled with solidarity.

\- Good luck, man. - Soren clasped Callum’s hand with his - If you end up finding Viren and Claud… - Soren took a deep breath - If you find them, turn around and walk away as fast as you can. They’re not worth your strength. Save it to find Rayla.

\- I promise. Thanks, Soren.

Callum took off his upper shirt and put it inside his bag and crossed it on his back.

He closed his eyes and taking a deep breath, he conjured :

\- Manus. Pluma. Volantus. - Callum felt that welcomed lightning run down his arms. His wings grew lighter than they ever did. Just like that time when he saved Rayla during their fall.

\- I just can’t get used to that - Soren said, grinning, his hands on his hips. Ezran and Callum chuckled

\- I’m sorry to leave you, Ez. Especially now.

\- Hey, don’t worry - Soren placed a hand on Ezran’s shoulder - I’ll be watching over him.

Callum nodded at Soren in thanks.

Ezran looked at his older brother, smiling bright, and said :

\- We’ve delt with worse, Callum. Besides, I have Soren, aunt Amaya, Opeli and Corvus to count with. - Ezran came close to Callum and touched both of his shoulders - Go to her.

Callum remembered the last time Ezran told him those exact same words three years ago. He smiled at his little brother and gave him one last hug before he flew up to the sky.

Callum watched as the castle of Katolis disappeared behind him and whispered to wind : -“I’m coming, Rayla.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys ! Thanks so much for reading !  
> I won’t be able to update chapter 4 for a while. Lots of things happened and my college classes have begun. But as soon as I can I’ll be posting it. 
> 
> Stay safe, everyone ❤️
> 
> Next Dragon Prince work: Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676712


	4. ‘Til the battle picked me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezran deals with a nuance and the absence of his brother. While Callum heads to Xadia and Rayla questions herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is chapter 4 !  
> This one is more focused on Ezran. Next chapter I want to focus more on Callum and Rayla, because this fic is more about them. But I felt the need to add a situation to Ezran to deal with while his big brother is not around. 
> 
> Have a nice reading

Ezran woke up the next morning feeling an ache in his chest.

Callum left only a few hours ago, but he already missed his older brother.

He petted Bait on the head and the little glow toad only relaxed more in his sleep.

Ezran was feeling tired and felt a tension in his neck. Callum was on his way to Xadia, his aunt didn’t know, no one in the castle, besides Soren, knew about it, three kingdoms were on the edge of war against Katolis and Duren and he had a meeting in a couple of hours.

Putting on his clothes, he stared at the crown. His father’s crown. _His_ crown. The symbol of his commitment to the Kingdom of Katolis. A simple ornament, but that contained so much responsibility and that it could be a heavy burden sometimes. In just three years of his reign, Ezran has seen a lot and decided a lot. It was difficult, but he ruled in his own way.

\- Come on, Bait. - he said taking the sleepy toad on his arms - Time for breakfast.

His room was on the other side of the castle, but Ezran stopped by Callum’s door. It was weird to not have his brother around. Like the first time he left for Katolis and let Callum continue the journey to Xadia with Rayla to reunite Zym with his mom. But he couldn’t let his brother be that unhappy even in his own home. Ezran knew he did what was right. To let Callum go to do what he had to do.

\- Missing him ? - Ezran turned to face Soren

\- Yeah. - he sighed - I know it was only hours ago, but…

\- I know - Soren placed a hand on Ezran’s shoulder - But he will be back.

\- We’ve never been apart for too long. I don’t know when he will return, it could take years, perhaps? What if he decides to learn another Arcanum there? And start a life for himself and Rayla in Xadia and never come back?

\- Hey, Ezran. Look at me. - Soren stared into Ezran’s eyes as he spoke: - Callum would never, _never,_ cut you off from his life. Do not do this to yourself, it isn’t like you. He’s coming back, okay? In the meantime we wait and deal with our current problems here. I’ve got you. - he smiled - I know I’m not Callum, but I’m here for you. To whatever you need. Not only as your guard.

\- Thanks, Soren - Ezran smiled a little. He hesitated and, shyly, dared to ask : - Um, Soren?

\- Yeah?

\- Do you miss Claudia?

Ezran saw Soren’s features change. He tightened his jaw and there was pain in his eyes.

\- I do. Everyday. - he manage to answer after long minutes. His voice was rough and distant - But I did what I had to do. What was right for me. I’m so sorry she couldn’t see the same and leaving her was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. But she chose her path and I chose mine. Though it doesn’t diminishes the pain or the sense that something is missing. And the worse is I can’t do anything to help her. Claudia must see things for herself and take conclusions on her own.

\- I’m sorry.

\- Me too. But like I said, she chose her path and I chose mine - Soren regained his posture - Now, Your Majesty, it is time for some jelly tarts.

Ezran laughed and followed Soren to begin his busy day.

Callum was flying for what he assumed an hour? Two? He couldn’t tell, but the sun was rising on the horizon.

He decided to make a second stop to rest his arms and eat.

Since their return to Katolis, he asked Soren to help him with some physical exercises to his arms and shoulders to make his flying better. Soren was glad to help, but he claimed Callum needed to exercise his whole body and so, reluctantly, was what he did.

Soren was a great instructor, but he didn’t ease on him. He made Callum run around the castle’s yards, lots of pushups, other arm exercises. What earned Callum some muscles - and muscular pains - in his arms, not like Soren’s, but enough to help his flying skills.

And it did. He could now fly for a longer distance in a short amount of time.

Callum landed in the woods next to a town.

He sat by the roots of a tree, opened his bag and took one of the several jelly tarts he found in the kitchen. Just because they reminded him of Ezran and home.

Callum ate in silence and stared at the trees in front of him. He looked through them, imagining the woods near the castle.

He missed Ezran already.

A sense of guilt ran through him. _No, do not do this to yourself._ He thought.

Callum exhaled, took his bag and started to walk. He decided to not cast the wings for a few hours, so he could rest his arms.

He dared a glance at the small village. People walked up and down the cobblestones and children played. Unaware of the possibility of a war among the Human Kingdoms.

Callum turned away and walked.

Rayla was up a tree.

Swinging her left leg off a branch. A fruit in her right hand.

Finally, she was able to have a good night of sleep. And tried to relax.

But she couldn’t afford that much.

She began to question her decision in finding Viren alone. Perhaps she should have let Callum come with her.

But she couldn’t. She had to keep him safe, for more painful it was to not have him around. To not hear his voice, to not feel the warm of his skin whenever they held hands. She missed Ezran too. And Bait. And Soren.

She looked at the horizon. The blue of the sky already dissipating and giving space to the pink and orange. It seemed… peaceful.

She jumped from the tree and stretched her arms.

She looked at her left. She was close to the Adoraburrs’ Meadow. She was close from the Silvergrove.

_Perhaps I should go there and talk to Ethari. He would definitely not be pleased with what I’m doing and talk me out of it. Perhaps that’s exactly what I need._

_Perhaps… that’s exactly what I want._

Rayla sighed and walked through the trees, straight to her home.

When Ezran entered the Throne Room a crowd was already waiting for him.

He recognized the colors of Duren and saw Queen Aanya stand next to Amaya.

\- Queen Aanya - he exasperated, bowing his head and a fist on his chest as the young Queen did the same - I wasn’t expecting you until next week.

\- Yes, I apologize for coming so soon, King Ezran. But I come in urgent matters. - she handed a scroll in his direction - Neolandia has sent to me another letter. But this seems to be an ultimatum.

\- What ? - Ezran took the scroll and began to read it. He frowned at the bitter words.

\- General Amaya - Ezran signed and spoke out loud so the others could understand - we shall begin making a defensive plan. - he turned to the High Priestess - Opeli, go get the Crow Lord or the Crow Master… whoever is in charge. I must know if any letter came to me that I wasn’t notified.

\- Yes, my King.

\- Queen Aanya - he called, returning her the scroll - you and I are going to put an end to this.

Moments before they began the war meeting, Amaya and Gren came close to Ezran.

“Ezran, where is Callum ?” Amaya signed “He was supposed to be here.”

Ezran froze and felt his heart hammering. _Damn it._

\- Uuumm, well…

\- Ezran - this time Gren spoke, his voice alarming - where is your brother ?

\- What’s up ? - Soren approached them while eating a freshly baked jelly tart. He offered the tray to Ezran, who took one.

\- They are asking about Callum - Ezran said in a low tone. Soren stopped chewing and his eyes widened

\- Shit. - Gren cleared his throat and Soren quickly added: - Sorry ! I mean, dang.

Amaya was looking at both Ezran and Soren with narrowed eyes.

“Well, I’m waiting.” She signed to them.

\- Callum is on his way to Xadia - Amaya’ and Gren’s eyes widened. - Soren and I helped him sneak out the castle.

Amaya and Gren didn’t say anything for long minutes. Soren kept eating the jelly tarts in slow motion, Ezran joined him.

His aunt was looking furious. Amaya inhale deeply and signed : “Whose idea was it ?”

\- Callum’s…? - Ezran said

\- He’s going after her, isn’t he ? - Gren translated

\- Yes.

Soren ate another jelly tart and shared the tray with Bait.

\- When ?

\- Last night.

“He’s too far now for us to reach him ” Amaya signed to Gren

\- I’m sorry, aunt Amaya, but Callum was unhappy here. He had nightmares almost every night. I couldn’t let him being like that! He wasn’t even using magic that often anymore! - Ezran signed while speaking out loud - A _huge_ part of him is in Xadia. And she might be in danger. - Ezran felt his eyes burning - He had to go.

Soren handed him a jelly tart that Ezran thankfully accepted.

\- Look - Soren began - Callum knows what he’s doing. It sucks not being there to help him to find Rayla, but he got this. It is not like Callum doesn’t know that place. He’s going to be fine. I’m sure of it.

At that moment, Opeli entered the room followed by the Crow Master, he was holding a scroll.

\- So a letter did came for and I wasn’t notified about.

\- Um, yes, Your Majesty. - said the Crow Master, stumbling over the words - My apologies, but the letter was in the cares of the Crow Lord. He didn’t passed it on to me.

\- And where’s the Crow Lord ? - Ezran lifted a brow

\- Personal day off ?

Ezran sighed and stared at the black wax with the symbol of Neolandia. Taking a deep breath, Ezran opened the scroll.

\- It says the same as yours - he told Aanya as she approached. He looked at the others - King Ahling is summoning a meeting.

\- A meeting ? - Soren asked skeptical - That could be a trap, Ezran.

\- I don’t think King Ahling would do that.

\- Ezran, don’t make assumptions, just think about it. The man had his kingdom under attack, he took an year to recover from a deadly injury, had his eldest son turned into a monster and he ended up getting killed. - Soren’s eyes were supplicant - He has more than one reason to lead you and Queen Aanya into a trap. Don’t agree to that, Ez. Please.

Ezran looked into Soren’s blue eyes, he was truly afraid.

\- I’m sorry, Soren. But as king, it is my duty to…

\- I’ll go in your place if that’s the case. - Soren kneeled before him - I promised Callum I’d look out for you. And I said this to you once and I’ll say it again, I have failed in my duty to protect your father, I won’t fail you too.

\- You can’t go in my place, but you’ll go with me. - Ezran smiled a bit - Thank you, Soren.

Soren winked and stood up. He turned to his aunt and the young queen of Duren.

\- Queen Aanya, General Amaya - he held his hands behind his back - I believe we have a strategy to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this nuance is not the centerfold of this fic. I probably won’t work it on to deep, just a vague sense of what’s happening in the Human Kingdoms. Also because I don’t want this fic to be too long. Maybe I’ll do a part 2 to explore more of this situation.  
> Who knows
> 
> Next Dragon Prince work : Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676712


	5. The ache in you put there by the ache in me

\- Hello, wee cutie - Rayla said, rubbing a finger on an adoraburr.

She put it back down on the leaves of the meadow and made her way to the entrance of the Silvergrove.

Standing on the branch, Rayla remembered the last time she was there. With him. How he tried to dance, on his own particular clumsy way, as he followed Rayla’s moves of the ritual.

As she moved around the massive branch, Rayla felt that void in her chest whenever she thought of Callum.

The spell faded and she faced her home. The word sounded bitter in her head.

Rayla kept her head high as she walked. All Moonshadow elves stopped whatever they were doing and stared at her. Some glanced away in shame. Others, skeptically. And there were those who bowed their heads in greeting and honor. Rayla snorted and rolled her eyes.

She raced her steps and climbed the stairs to her childhood home.

Rayla knocked and almost instantly the silver door flew open, revealing Ethari. He pulled Rayla into a bear hug, his eyes were tearing up.

\- You came home! - he exclaimed

\- I received your shadow hawk arrow - Rayla said, taking the small scroll off her tunic when he finally released her. - It took me to help saving the Dragon Prince and almost dying to be redeemed by all of you.

Rayla’s tone came colder than she intended. Ethari’s smile faded and his features changed between shame and hurt.

\- I’m so sorry, little one. - he said in lower voice - I know this doesn’t make up for what we’ve done. For what I’ve done.

\- Moonshadow elves have a severe way to deal with things. Our laws are too..

\- Ruthless?

\- It’s a way to put it. It’s funny, though, that I had to spend months traveling across the land with two humans to understand that it’s okay to be scared of things, that being vulnerable isn’t weakness. That showing mercy doesn’t mean one’s a coward.

\- I never took you for weak or coward, Rayla - Ethari held her hands between his - Neither did Runaan. Neither did your parents. You’re probably the most brave of us all. When the words of the Dragon Queen reached all of Xadia, I ran right to the Counsil to ask for their assistance to remove the Ghosting Spell. When it was done, I immediately sent you the letter.

\- I don’t blame you for casting the spell, I understand why you did it. But it hurts, Ethari, to know the only family you had left turned their backs on you.

\- I’m sorry, little one - he repeated - It hurted me too, more than I can put into words.

\- I’m so sorry about Runaan. - Rayla saw the grief in Ethari’s eyes - My failure that day doomed us all. I know that. Runaan got captured by the Dark Mage and the other elves were killed. There’s no way I can change that.

Ethari gave her a sad smile and pulled her for another hug.

\- I missed you - he said

\- I missed you too - Rayla said tightening the hug - There’s something else you need to know.

Ethari prepared a sweet floral tea and served Rayla a slice of Moonberry Surprise. She didn’t want to say it, but she was starving.

\- Now, what do you want to tell me?

\- I’ve been in Xadia for three years.

\- What? - he startled

\- When I received your letter, I was already here.

\- Then why didn’t you come home?

\- I couldn’t face you and I feared that once you knew the reason why I was here, you would talk me out of it. - she changed her tone to a playful one - But I made a quick stop here. Out of everyone’s sight. Stole some food and drinks and few clothes.

\- Rayla…

\- Don’t, Ethari, please. I chose to come, I chose the consequences of it.

\- What do you mean by you _chose_ to come? Where have you been?

\- I was in Katolis. With Callum, his brother - and now king - Ezran and our friend Soren. I was living there since the battle ended.

\- That human in an attempting Earthblood elf disguise is brother to the the king of Katolis?

\- Yes, he’s the prince - Rayla smiled dreamily - and a mage. Not a dark mage! He connected himself to the Sky Arcanum. - she said proudly. Ethari made a surprised face.

\- I would like to here that story someday. But did they treated you well there? Humans and elves and dragons do not get along.

\- Not all humans are evil, Ethari. Callum and Ezran are proof of that. And answering your question, they treated me quite well. They gave me my own room, clothes, I dined and had breakfast with them, trained. But since I’m close friends to the king and being the prince’s girlfriend, I don’t think they had much of a choice. Of course, not all the humans were fond of the idea of an elf living in the castle.

\- Wait, wait, _you_ _dated the prince?!_

 _-_ I still do…? Somehow? - a point of doubt filled Rayla’s heart - I… I haven’t seen him in three years.

\- What happened during your time in Katolis, Rayla?

\- We went to the Moon Nexus to perform a ritual with Lujanne to reborn Phoe-Phoe, a Moon Phoenix whom sacrificed herself to take Ezran to the Spire. - Rayla’s voice tone was almost a whisper. Her gaze was lost and distant - Callum found a way to open the portal for a world between life and death, so I could find Runaan and my parents…

\- Your parents? - Ethari interrupted

\- They haven’t failed in their duty, Ethari. - Rayla explained - At the Storm Spire, the day before the battle, Cal… - she took a deep breath - Callum conjured a spell that showed him what had happen in the winter the Dragon King was killed. He saw my parents. They didn’t ran off like the rest of the Dragon Guard. They stood their ground to protect the Dragon Prince. That same Dark Mage was there and he fought my parents. And now I know they are the reason why Zym’s egg was alive when we found it. But... I don’t think they made out alive.

\- Oh, Lain and Tiadrin - he whispered. Ethari buried his face on his hands, the tears already rolling - I’m so sorry my friends. - he turned his gaze to Rayla - I’m so sorry, Rayla.

\- Me too - Rayla dried her tears

\- Please, continue your story.

\- I found the Dark Mage instead. Callum saved me when I was being pulled by the spirits of the katolian guard. I lied to him. - Rayla was shaking. Ethari came close to her and held her hand. - I promised we would look for Viren together, but it was a lie. I left a letter and… I left _him_. - A sob came out from Rayla’s lips

\- Why did you do that, Rayla? - his tone was warm

\- I had to protect him.

\- You can’t protect everyone, Rayla.

\- I can try.

\- Well, then you will get very tired and won’t be able to protect anyone at all.

\- Viren took my parents and Runaan. I couldn’t return to you. - she stared Ethari in the eyes - I only had him.

\- The last time you both were here, I noticed how fond and close you were of each other.

\- Yes. - she smirked at Ethari - He’s my best friend.

\- You miss him.

\- Everyday.

\- You love him.

\- I do and the absence of him aches more each passing day.

\- I know how that feels - Ethari said

\- I’m so sorry.

A silence fell between them, until Ethari broke it.

\- Rayla, your decision to go after the Dark Mage was very dangerous. Especially alone.

\- I know.

\- I can’t let you continue with this.

\- I know - she repeated

\- Did you find him?

\- I did. - she answered darkly - He was with his daughter, another mage of darkness, and… something else. - Ethari frowned, so Rayla explained: - When I faced him at the Storm Spire, he had this weird purple glowing caterpillar around his shoulder. - she looked at Ethari - But when I found him, an year ago, that caterpillar was something else. - Rayla remembered her vision when she was in the portal - When I was in the portal, I saw Viren inside a giant cocoon. It must be related to it somehow. I’m not sure.

\- I’ve never heard of anything like that, Rayla.

\- Ethari, I must to find answers.

Ethari nodded.

\- You are right. But I won’t let you do this alone, I’m going to help you.

She stared at Ethari and frowned her eyebrows at him.

\- Aren’t you going to give me a lecture?

\- About which topic?

\- Um… both?

\- I’m still processing everything you said. - he rose from the chair and went to serve himself of more floral tea - You have your parents protective instinct, Rayla. I cannot judge your decision for more reckless that it was.

\- What should I do?

\- What do you want to do, moonberry? - Ethari stroked her hair. Rayla smiled by the pet name he gave her when she was a kid.

\- I don’t know. - Rayla sighed deeply - I told him, in the letter, I would come back. But I fear that if I go back he wouldn’t want to see me.

\- I only met Callum for a few minutes, but he doesn’t seem the kind of person who would just turn their backs on you.

\- He probably hates me.

\- I don’t believe in that either. Though he must be terribly hurt.

\- Thanks for reminding me - Rayla said sarcastically. Ethari chuckled

\- Whatever you decide, I’m with you.

****

****

**** **_Callum_ **

****

**_One week later_ **

****

Callum was staring at the lava river of the Border.

He made it. He actually made it.

Callum was tired and sweaty. It had been a long journey, but he was there.

He decided to take the Moonstone Path, avoiding the guards on the Bridge. He waited for the moon to rise in the sky and walked through the rocks.

Not wanting to walk pass Sol Regem, Callum casted his wings and flew. But there was no sign of the great dragon.

He lended at the first sight of grass and trees.

He chose a spot below a big tree to eat and sleep.

Callum smiled at the moon.

\- I’m here, Rayla. I’m finally here.

**_Rayla_**

**_Two weeks later_ **

**_  
_** Rayla decided to stay.

At least for a while so she could regain her strength and get a proper rest.

The Counsil had summoned her to know, exactly, about what had happened during the mission in Katolis and the battle at the Storm Spire. So she told them everything, including what she discovered about her parents. They were skeptical once she told that two human princes helped her to return Zym to his mother, how two human warriors fought alongside the forces of Lux Aurea and how an entire army of one of the Human Kingdoms, leaded by their queen, came to their call, turning the tides of the battle. Rayla just rolled her eyes and left as soon as they let her go.

She spent more of her time helping Ethari at his armory. He gave her a simple task: collect the materials he needed either at the Night Market or in the Silver Woods. Then she just stood there watching Ethari design all the weapons, take the materials and turn them into beautiful and deadly spears, bows, daggers and all kinds of weapons.

  
\- Have you ever built another weapons like mine or Runaan’s? - Rayla asked some day

\- No, your butterfly blades and Runaan’s bow-swords are unique. And so were your parents’. The four of you are the most important people in my life, so I wanted to give you a present no one else would have.

Rayla wasn’t in the mood to participate of gatherings. So, whenever there was a festivity, she stayed in her room, or training or even in the Adoraburr Meadow. Ethari tried to convince her to go multiple times, but it was pointless.

  
Now she laid on the floor of her room, staring at the little enchanted bubble lights that float around the bedroom.

A pile of tomes beside her. During their free time, Rayla and Ethari studied about the six primal energies and dark magic in history books, ancient and unknown creatures of Xadia, and nothing. Nothing that could lead her to what that creature was.

Rayla felt the anger grow inside her. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. In her three years wandering through Xadia alone, Rayla needed to find a way to keep her mind sane. She started to think: ‘ _What would Callum do?’_

Then she remembered how Callum closed his eyes and focused on his breathing while he tried to build a connection to the Arcanum of the Sky and at the moment he performed the Aspiro spell.

Rayla closed her eyes and focused on her breathing to not let the anger and disappointment full fill her entire being. A wave of calmness rolled inside her, taking that previous rage away.

Rayla rosed her back from the ground and leaned against her bed. She took one book from the pile. _The Ancient History of Xadia tome 2 : Primal Energies._

She flipped through the pages and for some reason, Rayla fixed her glare at the _Stars Primal Energy._ Rayla knew there wasn’t much knowledge towards the primal of the Stars, nor about Startouched elves, who were incredibly rare. For centuries, nobody has seen one.

But Rayla felt as some string was pulling her to that particularly section of the book.

_“It’s believed, that those who are born with the Arcanum of the Stars are gifted with celestial magic, a connection to the cosmos._

_[…] However, there is not much known about the other mysteries that surround such peculiar Primal.”  
  
_

Rayla turned the page and saw a few sketches of Startouched elves. At least, how they were assumed to be.

She turned another page and frowned.

 _-_ Aaravos?

Rayla was only able to read the first sentence: ‘ _One of the Great Ones’,_ before the entire page turned blank.

\- What the hell?!

Rayla turned for the next page, it remained intact. She turned back to Aaravos page, blank still.

Rayla got up and left her room with the book on hand.

She found Ethari by his crafting table. She threw the book at the table making Ethari jump.

\- Rayla!

\- Sorry, Ethari, but look at this.

\- Blank pages…

\- Yes! But it had words 10 minutes ago, then they simply vanished! Is it a illusion spell? Do the librarians put spell into some pages that we have to unlock it?

\- Not that I’m aware of. We can ask them about it.

\- No! No one can know we’re doing this, Ethari.

\- Alright, alright. We won’t tell anyone. Have the other pages turned blank as well?

\- No, just those.

\- Perhaps, it’s something we are not supposed to see.

\- Then why put in a book with a free access to anyone.

\- I don’t know. - Ethari raised a brow - Have you seen something before the pages went blank?

\- I have. It was about someone named Aaravos. “One of the Great Ones”, it said. - Rayla’s eyes fell on Ethari - Have you ever heard of him or the Great Ones?

\- No. - Ethari returned her the book - Sorry not being able to answer this one for you.

\- It’s okay - she smiled at him. Then suddenly her face lighted up - But I know who can.

\- Who?

\- Queen Zubeia. I have to go to the Storm Spire.

  
  


**_Callum_ **

****

**_Two weeks later_ **

****

Callum searched and searched and searched. On foot and by flying.

He decided to go to the place that was calling for him since his arrival.

Callum put his bag on his shoulder and made his way to the Silvergrove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rayllum encounter next chapter...? 👀
> 
> I took the informations about the Stars Primal Energy from Callum’s Spellbook and the Moonshadow Forest from the map of Xadia.


	6. I’m Always Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayllum encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to be updated, but college didn’t left me with much free time.  
> I revised this chapter over and over again, and since I didn’t have anything else to add, I decided it was about time to post it.  
> I hope you enjoy.

“Rayla, I need you to go to the Moonshadow Forest. There’s a stone that I need for crafting” Ethari said early that morning

“Do I really have to?” Rayla complained

Ethari gave her a look.

“Fine…”

‘ _But this particular stone can only be found at night, it glows with the light of the moon’_ Ethari’s words echoed inside her head. Such stone wasn’t very easy to be found, glow or no glow. She found some at a creek. Others behind a huge boulder.

Rayla though the moon stone would stay still, gathered in a particular place. She cursed the damn stone for being scattered all over the Moonshadow Forest and she cursed the damn sky from getting darker and darker.

_Oh no._ Rayla stared at the starless sky. Rain clouds were covering the forest in a deep gloom. Lightnings lighten up the grey sea of clouds. She gaze back at the forest, the dim green glow of the nearby moon stones already fading.

  
Rayla collected as many as she could, putting them inside her satchel. She didn’t collect as many as she expected to, but it would have to do. Ethari would understand.

Rayla turned around to get back to the Silvergrove when the first rain drops started to fall.

  
_Honestly, sky, I was expecting more._ She dared.  
  


As in response, the rain hardened and a chilly wind blew pushing her back to where she came.

  
“You got to be kidding me!” She screamed at the empty forest. In a matter of seconds, Rayla was all soggy. “UGH!” Rayla put out her blades and began to fight against the invisible wind as she tried to walk on the opposite direction of the wind.

Breathing heavy, Rayla leaned against a tree and tried to control her frustration. She would have to wait for the rain to stop.

“Rayla?”

Her eyes opened wide.

**_Callum_ **

****

Callum reached a different part of the Moonshadow elves estate when he heard a thunder roaring above.

He looked up and saw grey clouds circling around each other, covering the bright of the moon.

“This is definitely not the main entrance of the Silvergrove” he said, putting a branch of a tree away from his path.

The rain began to fall and Callum leaned his head to face the clouds. He let the rain wash the sweat off from his face. He took a deep breath, feeling his connection with the Sky Arcanum get stronger. He felt the wind run around him in circles, fast. The rain seemed to respond to his call as well, for it poured even harder.

He opened his eyes and the strong wind turned back into a chilly breeze. The rain, softened just a bit.

Callum forced himself to step deeper into the forest. His excitement and nervousness hammering in his core on the possibility in finding her there. The last place she would go, the last place he would look.

He heard a scream and raced his path. He stopped abruptly when he saw a tall elven girl leaned against the trunk of a tree. Her long hair reached her waist, it was silver because of the rain. The purple marks under her eyes were a distant memory inside his mind.

She looked different, but she stood the same Moonshadow elf warrior he had fell in love with.

Callum took a step out of the shadows.

**_Rayla_ **

****

“Rayla ?”

Rayla froze on place. She would recognize that tender voice anywhere. The voice she heard in her dreams and that haunted her during daylight. She loved that voice.

Rayla turned around slowly. Her throat bobbing and the tears burning her eyes.

Callum was right in front of her. Only a few steps out of her reach. But she couldn’t move.

His hair was a bit longer, touching the base of his neck, but the messed brown curls were still there. His eyes were the reflections of her own. Unbelievably full with love and sorrow.

She fell down to her knees. Her hands covering her mouth as she started to cry. She couldn’t face him. She was too embarrassed for what she did.

Rayla heard the sound of Callum running and felt when he threw his arms around her. Rayla held him tight, she wouldn’t let him go ever again.

“Shh, Ray.” Rayla cried even harder. How could he be so gentle after what she did? “Ray, look at me. Please, please, look at me.” he pressed a kiss on her forehead and she heard his sobs.

Callum lifted her chin with his fingers, making her look directly at him. Right into those pine green eyes. He was crying as much as her, but he had a smile on his face.

“How I missed you” Callum cupped her face with his hands, pulling a few hairs from her eyes. He was scanning her lilac eyes, her hair, her horns, her marks, like he couldn’t believe she was real.

Rayla held his face between her hands. He was the same boy from three years ago, but different somehow.

Rayla closed the distance between them and kissed Callum. His unshaved beard tickling her face. The pressure of his lips on hers was a phantom she longed to feel again.

For a terrifying moment, Rayla thought he would interrupt the kiss and push her away. But Callum deepened it. Guiding Rayla’s lips in a soft dance.

“Gods be damned, Rayla” he kept his face close to hers, resting his forehead against hers “I’ve missed you so much…”

“I’m sorry, Callum.” she said among sobs. Her voice, muffled by the rain “I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry…”

He interrupted her with a light kiss.

“Don’t” he shook his head. Rayla stared deep into his eyes. The rain made their green color brighter “I don’t want to hear anything about it now. Just know that I love you” Rayla’s heart thundered inside her chest. “All this time, I’ve never stop loving you.”

“Callum, I…”

“I forgive you.” Rayla could do nothing but stare at him with wide eyes.

They stood in silence for long minutes just staring at each other, like there was nothing else in the world but that moment.

A thunder roared above them. Callum rose and not letting go of Rayla’s hands, he helped her to get up.

“We should look for a place to spend the night.” he said looking up

But Rayla didn’t want to go. Not yet. Not now that she had him again. Rayla wanted a little more time alone with him, miles away from other people.

Callum glanced back down and stared into her eyes. He touched her cheek and caressed his thumb along it. Callum let out a rough laugh between a sob. Rayla held his hand against her cheek and kissed its palm.

Another thunder roared above them.

“We really should go look for a shelter” he repeated. Callum’s voice was deep and rough, his eyes stuck in Rayla.

“I know a place where we can go.” she paused, closing the very small distance between them. “But I don’t want to go there yet. The rain doesn’t bother me.”

“Me neither.” Callum opened an eye to eye smile and Rayla couldn’t help but do the same.

Later, they would talk later. But at the moment, there was only them.

Rayla held Callum’s scarf and pulled him to her. She heard Callum’s laugh between the kiss. She knew what memory crossed his mind, it was the same on hers. That night atop of the Ambler.

Callum had a hand on Rayla’s waist and the other on her neck, deepening the intensity of their kiss as Rayla messed with the silk curls of his hair.

Rayla felt her back hit the trunk of a tree, felling the weight of his body on hers.

The leaves of the tree covered them from the rain.

What once was a soft and caring kiss became a furious hunger. Three years apart and they wanted to get that time back.

Rayla’s hands lowered to under Callum’s coat. She felt a bit of muscles under the skin of his arms as she ran her hands along them.

Callum took off the weight of his wet coat, letting it fall on the grass alongside with his bag. Rayla dropped her own satchel beside the tree.

She could feel her heart hammering against her sternum when Callum put a lock of her hair behind her ear. The slightly brush of his fingers was enough to lighten up her entire soul.

His attention was all on her. She couldn’t believe this was real. It couldn’t be real.

“Are you really here? Or are you a mirage?” Rayla whispered, too afraid that his answer would wake her up from a dream. Callum’s face broke into a tender smile

“I’m not a mirage.” He whispered back “I am real and I am here, Ray.”

A lightning crossed the sky and a thunder roared in the compass of Rayla’s heart. Shaking her to the bones.

“I love you, Callum” Callum’s mouth turned into a smile “I love you”

Rayla saw as Callum’s eyes widened and his pupils dilated. She knew hers were just the same.

Both leaned in to each other.

They were together again and that was all that mattered.

  
  


Callum retrieve his coat from the grass and put it back on.

He saw Rayla standing by the tree, struggling with the close of her cloak. Her hands were trembling.

“Here. Let me.” Callum replaced her hands at the close “Are you okay?”

“Yeah” She answered, but Callum noticed the forced tone on her voice

“Rayla” Callum saw she was hesitant in speaking. He held her hand and felt Rayla’s fingers tighten around his.

“It’s just… I longed for the moment I would see you again.” Rayla closed her eyes when the first tears began to fall “I thought about going back. To Katolis. But I feared you wouldn’t want to see me. That none of you would. I’m so ashamed for what I did to you. How will I ever make it up to you?!”

“Make it up to me?” _Oh gods, Rayla_ “There’s nothing to make up to. And there will never be. I’d never ask that from you. I’m not condemning you, Rayla. I understand why you left.”

  
“It wasn’t fair to you.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I lied to you, Callum!” The memory was a like a punch to the stomach “And I left you with nothing but a letter!”

“Yeah, I am aware” Callum took a piece of yellow paper from his bag “I’ve been rereading this for three years.” Rayla’s eyes saddened “There were days I’d just hold on to this letter, praying and hoping that you were safe. I even had this selfish wish that you would appear right before me, if I just kept holding it.”

“How could you not hate me?” Rayla stopped merely centimeters from him “Why don’t you hate me, Callum?”

“Because my love for you is greater than that. Hating you would only mean love isn’t real. Would mean it doesn’t exist. Would mean that what I feel isn’t real. How could I ever hate you, Rayla? When you fill my whole self. You are my North ever since we met.” Callum placed a hand on Rayla’s cheek “I would never hate you, Ray.”

Rayla stared at him, her lips forming a smile. Rayla threw her arms around Callum, embracing him in a very tight hug.

“I’ve missed you, Rayla” he said hugging her back

“I’ve missed you, Callum”

They walked to the main entrance of the Silvergrove hand in hand. Rayla told Callum he would have to perform the ritual dance with her to break the illusion spell.

“I think I remember the dance.” he told her

“Then show me, mage.” she teased

Callum smirked at her and got into position. Rayla followed. Callum took the first steps of the dance and concentrated to not stumble over his own feet. He saw Rayla giggle and spinning around herself, Callum imitated her moves. She put up a hand on his direction and he placed a hand on hers. With one more movement around the branch, the spell faded and he saw the silver constructions of the Silvergrove.

He felt Rayla intertwine her fingers on his. Callum stared at their hands clasped together and looked deep into her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“More than anything else.” Rayla smiled brightly at him and Callum couldn’t help but smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ❤️
> 
> Also, I feel like this fic is coming to an end. I don’t intend on making a very long fic. So, maybe, just more 2 or 3 chapters to close this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s reading and giving kudos ! I appreciate you all ❤️
> 
> Next Dragon Prince work : Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676712


End file.
